Jori Adopt
by graciemae172
Summary: Jade and Tori adopt a little girl! No I don't own any Victorious stars..yet. Mwhahaha.


Tori snuggled up into her girlfriends neck and kissed her cheek, they had a great date that day and she figured that this would be the best way to end it, cuddled up to the goth all night.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Jade asked her, when she looked down she saw that Tori had her thinking face on.

"Yanno, just thinking." Tori looked up at the other girl and smiled, and her smiled only grew wider when Jade leant down and kissed her on her forehead.

"Okay, so what were you thinking about?" Jade put her hand on her girlfriends cheek and stroked it lightly.

"Us." Once that fell out of Tori's mouth Jade's stomach clenched, she hoped Tori still loves her and this wasn't some kind of bi-curious experiment.

"Ugh..so, what about us?" Jade's voice was a little bit shaky from nervs of what Tori's next statment or suggestion would be. Tori looked up at her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry baby, it's nothing bad, you know I love you with all my heart." Tori looked into Jade's eyes. "I was just thinking where we are gonna be in the future, will we have a kid? Get married...yanno, just stuff that would bring us even closer."

Jade let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, and giggled slightly, she was relieved that Tori was just thinking about their future together. "Do you want a child Tor?" The goth hadn't really thought about all of that stuff yet, she knew she loved Tori but was unsure how much Tori loved her back, which was a lot, thankfully.

Tori nodded her head. "Yeah, I would love to have a child with you, I think you would be a great Mom." Jade smiled at her girlfriend, she also thought that Tori would be an amazing Mother too.

"Well, why don't we call the adoption center tomorrow and see how it's done?" Jade didn't really want to rush anything but the two girls love for eachother is unstoppable so powerful and having a child would be nice.

"Okay sweetie...I would like that a lot." Tori nodded and got up to turn her light off.

**1 year later.**

Tori paced around the living room wandering back and forth in the same spot. Today was the day their child will be theres to keep and they were just waiting for the social worker to come and drop the toddler off. "Oh my god Jade, that little girl we met 11 months ago will legally be our daughter today!" Tori was super nervous but excited as well. Her stomach was doing somersaults inside of her.

Jade walked over to a nervous Tori and put her arm around her waist and led her to the couch. "I know baby...and I know that you are nervous, I am too okay? But try and calm down take a few deep breaths." Jade and Tori plopped onto the couch and Jade wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist.

The girls sat there for a few minutes and Jade managed to calm Tori down quite a lot. Well, she did until the door bell rung, Tori shot up onto her feet bringing Jade up with her. "Ohh..Jade! She's here!" Tori started stroking her hair down.

Jade ignored her girlfriends actions and stopped dwelling on the fact that she is nervous, so she just left it. She grabbed Tori's hand and walked to the door and opened it in one swift movement, both girls had sweet smiles plastered on their faces, they didn't mean to, but they really couldn't stop it.

Tori went onto her knees and saw Anna, the girl they had now adopted, hiding behind the social workers legs, Anna would be nervous everytime she saw them, but after a few minutes she would be okay. "Hey sweetie." Tori said gently and held her hand out to the little toddler who took it after a bit of hesitation. Tori smiled even wider and looked up at Jade who was looking down at her, and then knelt down next to her girlfriend and her new daughter.

Anna looked at her two new parents carefully and then stepped closer. "Hello.." Anna said quietly.

"Hey baby girl." Jade grabbed Anna's other hand and she took it. Anna took another step closer and cuddled into her Mothers.

"Can I go inside?" Anna asked.

"Yes baby of course you can." Jade replied, Tori and her stood up back to their feet and thanked the social worker before going in themselves and seeing what their daughter is up to.

The both girls entered their little girls room holding hands and giggled to themselves quietly when they saw Anna jumping around her new room trying to unpack her clothes. "Would you like any help sweetie?" Tori said after watching Anna for a good 30 seconds.

"Yes please..." Anna answered, and smiled at her new Mom, and Jade stood there for a while longer watching her lover and Anna bond before she walked over and took Anna in her arms and sat the girl on her lap cuddling her tightly.

"Can I call you Mommy now?" Anna asked at Jade. "Yup. Of course you can, i'm your Mommy and over there-" She points to Tori. "Is also your Mommy." Anna smiled and wriggled out of Jade's grip where she ran over to Tori and wrapped her arm's around her.

"Oh hey sweetheart." Tori was still packing away Anna's stuff but she turned around and gave Anna a big cuddle and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Anna giggled slightly before running back over to Jade and grabbing her hand dragging her to the door.

"Where are we going?" Jade asked, pretending to act confused and playing.

"We are gonna watch a FIILLMM!" Anna continued walking to the door.

"Ooohh what are we gonna watch Anna!?" Jade acted excited.

"Umm...I dunno.." Anna stopped right infront of Jade and turned around and looked up at a smiling Jade. Tori looked over at both of them and smiled, she had just finished packing everything and walked over to them and put her arm around Jade.

"I have an idea, why don't we go swimming?" Tori suggested. Jade looked at her and smiled before pecking her on the lips and afterwards looking back down at Anna.

"You wanna go swimming?" She asked, Anna nodded her head straight away.

"Okay, stay with Mommy to get changed baby." Jade said and leant down to kiss Anna's head and then she walked out to get the picnic ready that they were all going to have.

"Okay sweetie.." Tori said taking a choice out of 2 swim suits. "Would you like to wear this one or this one?" She asked pointing to each suit, one was navy blue two piece bikini and the other was a one piece that was black with white dots on it all over. Anna picked the one suit and changed her, then put on some baggy clothes over the top so she was covered up. Then she got changed in her own room and she and Anna walked downstairs into the kitchen where they found Jade already changed, as her swim suit was visible over her shoulder.

"Hey baby." Tori said letting go of her daughters hand and walking over to her girlfriend.

"Whatchya making for tonight?" she asked Jade.

"Ham sandwiches..Cheese..cheese and tomato.." Jade giggled and Tori tapped her on the nose lightly.

"God Jade, I love you so much." Tori kissed Jade but they soon got cut off when a certain 3 year old came running through the room two armbands.

"Mommyy..can you blow these arm thingies up plleeaasseee?" Anna pouted to her parents, who just stood there smiling.

"Of course honey.." Tori blew them up and handed them back to Anna to put in the bag.

"Okay then guys. Ready to go!?" Jade said with excitment, Tori chuckled to herself even though she knew Jade was just acting over excited because they had a little one now, but she loved it. Tori picked up all the bags and picnic basket and Jade picked up Anna and they walked up to the new car. Jade strapped her daughter into a car seat the social worker gave them and then got into the front and started up the engine.

They had been driving for 4 minutes and Anna was singing Make It Shine along with the radio, Jade looked through the mirror and looked at Anna browsing out of the window. "Awww...Jade, she's singing my songgg.." Tori whispered, which caused Jade to break out into a smile and put her hand on Tori's leg.

"Mommmyy.." Tori didn't answer, she let Jade answer this time.

"Yes sweetheart?" Jade finally said as she knew that Tori wasn't going to answer.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Tori chuckled, that was a question that would come up in probably every car drive.

"Yes baby, we are here righttt...now." She said as she pulled up into the car park and into a space. The family got all of the car and went into the changing rooms. They didn't bother going into a room that locked to get changed as they only needed to take off their over clothes. Jade went and put all of their things in a locker and met her girlfriend and daughter in the already heated pool.

"Oh baby..you put her in the one suit?" Jade sounded slightly dissapointed.

"Um, yeah. Why? Is that a problem?" Jade smiled, Tori cared about everything so much.

"No, no not at all babe, but if she needs to go to the toilet you are putting the costume back on her, it's a killer trying to get it back on her." Jade winked at Tori as she face palmed herself.

"Oh dang, I didn't think of that." Tori pouted.

"fine, I will do it." Jade gave in to Tori's adorable pout. That's when they both gave their attention back to the girl that was sat on Tori's shoulders.

"Having fun up there baby girl?" Jade looked up at Anna.

"I wanna go swimming Mommy!" With that Jade helped the little girl off of Tori's shoulders and stayed behind her the whole time whilst she was swimming, she was only 3 and wasn't exactly the best swimmer.

"Lookiee Mommaa..I am swimming!" Anna shouted to Tori who was at the other side of the pool.

"Oh well done sweetie!" Jade smiled at the thought of how much her actions reminded her of Cat.

They spent a good few hours in the pool before getting back into the car and driving to the park where Tori and Jade had their first date to have their picnic with the new addition to their family.

"Ah baby look back at Anna.." Jade whispered to Tori, first Tori was confused to why her girlfriend was whispering but when she looked back into the back seat and saw her daughter fast asleep she whispered back.

"Awww baby...that's so adorable." Tori lowered the outside of her eyebrows, how she always would when she thought something was cute.

"Do you think you would be able to carry her to where we sit if I carry the other things?" Jade asked. "Yep, of course I can babe." Tori opened up her door on her side of the car but got pulled back by Jade.

"Oh Ja-" But she got cut off by a heated kiss.

"I've waited to do that all day." Jade smiled and looked into Tori's eyes.

"Jade.." Tori started.

"**I love you." **they both said in unison. Tori smiled wider and pecked Jade's lips.

"Why did you have to wait?" She asked.

"Because I don't want the little one to get any idea's with the people at her school." Jade winked and kissed Tori again grabbing her face with her hands and pulling her in closer.

"Mmm.." Tori moaned into the kiss. Jade pulled out of the kiss to get a breath of air.

"Maybe we should stop so we don't start something we can't finish." Jade suggested. Tori nodded for an answer and got out of the car and picked Anna up out of the car and the family found a good spot to sit and eat.

Jade laid a blanket down and put rocks on each corner of it so it doesn't blow up if wind blows. Then, she put down the picnic basket and sat down, Tori sat down afterwards, with Anna still in her arms as she rocked her gently.

"I take it she's still asleep then eh?" Jade asked and looked at Anna's face, she was still fast asleep with her face pressed up against Tori's chest.

"Yup, she is." Tori answered and moved Anna slightly so now she was sat on her lap. All of a sudden Anna started wriggling on Tori and yawned, opening her eyes slowly.

"Hey sleepy head." Jade said gently and lightly kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"Mommy.." Anna opened up her arms for Jade to take and give her a hug, which Jade did, she placed her on her own lap and gave her a big cuddle.

They sat like that for a few minutes and then they started to eat. "Aw babe, you packed my favourite." Tori said reaching in a grabbing a cheese and pickle sandwich.

"Oh no, I packed those for our little tiddler, I packed you those." Jade said emotionless and pointing to something wrapped in foil.

"Its a cheese sandwich, you like plain cheese right babe?" Jade carried on and Tori pouted.

"Um, wow, I don't even feel hungry anymore! Weird right?" Tori lied. Jade started to laugh.

"Oh my God Tor!" Jade laughed even harder.

"Whaat!" Tori said.

"I packed cheese and pickle for you really! I was just joking with you!" Jade said and passed her a cheese and pickle sandwich, Anna still on her lap.

"I hate you." Tori said, still pouting but ate the food anyway.

"Hey Anna, did you have a good time at swimming today?" Tori asked and smiled to her daughter.

"Yes I did." She replied.

"Now, what do you say to Mommy for taking you out?" Jade asked, trying to teach her better manners.

"Thanks Momma." Anna said and stood up.

"Hey where are you going Missy?" Tori asked playfully.

"Can you catch me?" Anna asked, Tori smiled and stood up watching the 3 year old run as fast as she could, which wasn't really fast at all. Tori stayed behind the girl for a few minutes until she 'finally' caught her and tickled her.

"That's what you get for running away!" Tori teased jokingly as she tickled her daughter. Jade smiled, taking pictures of them from where she was sat down giggling as she watched the two girls play.

Finally Tori stopped and let Anna go, they went back over to the picnic blanket with Jade/Mommy 2 and Tori sat down cuddling into her.

"Love you baby." Tori said to her loving girlfriend.

"I love you too, and you are such a great Mom." Jade said back, and kissed Tori lightly on her forehead.

"So are you babe." They saw something move infront of them and turned their attention towards it.

"Can we go home? I'm tired." Anna said rubbing her eyes. She looked over at Jade and Tori, the two woman looked at eachother and nodded, although they wanted to stay and watch the fireworks, they didn't mind.

"Sure we can go home sweetie." Jade finally said and got up, pulling Tori up afterwards and giving her a sweet little kiss. They packed all of the things up, it only took a matter of minutes.

**25 minutes later.**

"C'mon time for bed baby girl, brush your teeth and go to the toilet." Jade said, holding the little girls hand making their ways upstairs. Tori was already upstairs, in the bathroom.

"Mommy, can we come in, i'm going bed now!" Anna shouted through the door. Both girls waited outside a few seconds and the door opened gently.

"If I get her bed and pj's ready, would you be able to help her brush her teeth and take her to the toilet?" Jade asked raising her studded eyebrow as Tori took Anna's hand and gently led her in.

"No I don't mind at all." By the looks of it Tori had just had a shower, her hair was dripping and she smelt really nice. Jade wandered off into Anna's room and Tori closed the door behind Anna quietly.

"Mommy, I need to clean my teeth!" She said excitedly. Tori came over.

"I know sweetheart." Tori said, she was talking quietly to calm Anna down just before going bed, so she would fall asleep faster, or just not be so hyperactive at her bed time. She got Anna's pink princess tooth brush and put a pea size of minty tooth paste on there and gave it back to Anna, who put it straight in her mouth. Tori turned the egg timer, that counted to exactly 2 minutes.

"5..4...3...2...1..time is up sweetie good girl." Tori said as she cleaned off the tooth brush for the toddler and wiped her mouth with a fresh towel.

"Open up." Tori said and Anna opened her mouth as Tori inspected if she cleaned them okay. Tori nodded and smiled and kissed Anna on the top of her head.

"Mommy, I need the toilet." Anna grumbled, embarrassed maybe?

"It's okay baby, would you like me to leave or stay?" She didn't want to make the poor girl uncomfortable, but it probably doesn't feel nice staying with a new family again.

"Um...can you stay? Please." Anna asked. Tori was glad that her new daughter already felt rather comfortable with her.

"Of course I can." Tori smiled at the little girl, she only just got potty trained before today, so she wasn't the best at using a toilet so far. Tori helped undo her dress and took it off of her, just leaving her in knickers and a little vest top and pink socks. Anna got up onto the toilet and used it, holding onto her Mom's hand the whole time.

Afterwards Anna cleaned her hands and Tori carried the tired girl into her room and gave her to Jade. She got out some night pull ups just in case of an accident, but she didn't tell Anna because she wants to try and train her to wake them up and go to the toilet.

Jade tucked Anna into her bed and gave her a kiss lightly on the lips. "Night night baby girl, I love you."

"Night Mommy...I love you too." Anna said back, which caused Tori to tear up and Jade even choked on the lump in her throat slightly. Then Tori walked over and gave her a cuddle and kissed her lightly too.

"Night sweetie." Tori said and looked into Anna's sleepy eyes. "I love you, sleep tight." To which Anna replied the same as she did to Jade.

They quietly backed out of the little girls room leaving it open half way, and went into their own room to sleep, even though it was early, they were super tired, and it would just be like the same tomorrow.

They slid into bed next to each other and cuddled. "I love that little girl." Tori said shortly after yawning, and turned around in Jade's arms so they were both face to face. Tori nuzzled her face into her girlfriends neck, breathing in her natural scent, mint.

"I love her too." Jade whispered into Tori's ear and pulled her even closer.

"And I love you Jade, you make living worth while, I have no idea where I would be without you." Tori looked up and kissed Jades nose lightly.

"I love you too baby." Jade said back, which was true, she loved Tori with all her heart, and that little girl in the other room, speaking of 'that little girl' she came in to the two womans bedroom sleepily.

"Mommy." Anna said and Tori turned around in her girlfriends arms and saw the toddler standing there in her pull ups and a tiny pink vest top.

"Yes sweetheart?" Tori asked, wriggling out of Jade's arms slowly and sitting up on the bed, Jade missed her contact straight away.

"I had a nightmare, can I stay here with you and Mommy?" Tori picked up Anna and put her on her lap.

"Sure you can baby." Tori kissed Anna on her nose, causing the little to giggle slightly, then Tori leant back into bed and held the toddler in her arms. Then Tori went back to her last position in Jade's arms, but still holding Anna closely to her.

**2 weeks later.**

"Good morning baby." Jade said to Tori, it was the first night Anna didn't come in and they had a proper sleep together.

"Hmm...G'morning.." Jade loved the sleepy Tori, she would always be confused and a bit out of it. Right now she was rolling around looking around the room like she didn't know where she was.

"Where's Anna?" Tori asked, and yawned afterwards.

"She's in her own room." Jade informed Tori with a smile, and Tori looked up at her with a 'still confused' face.

"So, she didn't sleep in here?" Tori raised one of her eyebrows.

Jade shook her head and stroked Tori's cheek with her hand. "No she didn't baby , it was the first night she slept in her own room." Jade had to talk like she would to a child to Tori when she woke up, depending on just how clumsy she was acting. Then Tori must've caught on because her mouth turned into a big grin.

"We did it, we have a family now Jade." Tori reached up and kissed Jade and Jade fell onto her girlfriend and straddled her. The half latina broke the kiss to take a deep breath and brought her lips to the girl on top of her and the goth pulled in her closer by leaning the girl below her further into the mattress which made the latina gasp which Jade took advantage of and put her tongue in her mouth wanting to taste every inch of it. Then she let Tori's tongue explore her own mouth. Finally they had to break the kiss to have some air. Jade rested her head on the other girls chest listening to her heart beat quickly. Tori lifted the goths top off and over her head and took it off throwing it across the room and she flipped them over so now she was the one on top. She planted little kisses all over Jade's neck and down her chin and over her breasts and the goth had to try and muffle her sounds by biting her bottom lip, she couldn't have the little one walking in on them right now.

"I love you so much Jade." Tori finally said.

"I love you too baby." Tori rested her head on Jade's chest and fell back to sleep peacefully.


End file.
